Occupy Tom Nook
by SapphireAster
Summary: When people get fed up with Nook, bad things happen begin to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My best friend Amy (Zelderp247) and I were joking around one day, and we started talking about the Occupy movement. Then we started talking about Animal Crossing. And then Occupy Tom Nook was born!**

* * *

"Four thousand bells!" Merry shook her head sadly at her best friend Felicity. "That is such a high price for just one piece of furniture!"

"I know, but I couldn't resist it." Felicity grinned sheepishly. "You know how much I like pine furniture."

_"__That's true_._"_ Merry thought, looking at the simple pine table that Felicity had recently acquired from Tom Nook's new store. Her friend's love of pine furniture was widely known, and every so often, Merry would surprise her with a small potted pine tree or a comfortable pine chair. The crazy prices for the set, however, limited what Felicity could afford.

"How did you ever afford that?" Merry asked, then quickly retracted her question. "Not that you're poor or anything..."

"It's okay." Felicity said. "I asked for an advance on my paycheck from the guy I work for in the city."

"Oh man." Merry shook her head sadly. "How are you going to pay your rent to Tom Nook next month?"

"Good question." Felicity looked down sadly. "I'll probably have to get a loan from the bank."

"How much is your rent?" Merry asked, quickly.

"Twenty thousand bells a month."

"That is WAY too much to pay for this small cottage!" Merry's annoyance at Tom Nook was rising. "This is crazy! I only pay ten thousand bells, and my house is exactly the same size!"

"Really? That's so weird." Felicity's eyes widened as the truth reached her. "He's swindling me out of ten thousand bells!"

"Exactly!"

"Why that good-for-nothing, dead beat, swindling, mother-fu-"

"Language!"

"dger, has been taking me for ten thousand bells every month for ten effin' years!" Felicity was pacing up and down her house, waving her fists angrily in the air. "That, that…"

"Bastard maybe?"

"That bastard!" Felicity sat down heavily in her new pine chair, and Merry could almost see the smoke emitting from her best friend's ears.

"We should do something about it!" Merry cried out, jumping up.

"Yes! That is what we will do!"

"We could form a picket line!"

"And protest!"

"Let's go!"

Merry and Felicity got up and stormed out of the house, Merry slamming the door behind them. Then, they gave it a kick, wishing that it was Tom Nook.

The girls walked angrily past the Town Hall, and Wolfgang peered out the window, curious about what the two ladies were doing, storming angrily across the grass. Wolfgang called out a quick goodbye to Pelly, and started after the two furious ladies.

"Felicity? Merry?" Wolfgang called out searching between the peach trees. "Hello!"

He heard angry yelling emerging from Merry's house, and went up to the door, and knocked timidly on the door; even he was hesitant to confront two furious women. "Hello? Am I disturbing anything?"

"Who is it?" Felicity's voice called out, anger still in her voice.

"It's Wolfgang."

Muttered, quick whispering was heard from behind the door. A few seconds later and answer came.

"Come on in." Wolfgang opened the door and walked in, braced for the worst.

"What do you want?" Felicity demanded, her arms akimbo. Wolfgang stared at her, amazed at how different she was when she was P.O 'ed. "Well?" she insisted.

"I...uh...um... I...uh..." he stuttered. "I.. I.. was wondering what you guys... sorry. Girls, were doing."

"I'll tell you what we're doing! We are protesting Tom Nook!" Merry cried out, stamping her foot in irritation.

Wolfgang looked at the girls, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Why?"

"Because he scammed Felicity out of ten thousand bells!"

"Alright. What can I do to help?"

"You... want to help?" Felicity asked.

"Of course. Anything to rile up the community." he smiled happily. Finally, his expertise was needed.

* * *

**AN: Remember to review, it determines how soon the next chapter will be up! **

_**P.S. Shout-out to Amy (Zelderp247) for Beta reading this for me! Couldn't have done it without you dahling!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Occupy Tom Nook: Chaper 2**

The powerful chanting could be heard all around the village. "Down with prices! Down with Nook!"

Tom Nook peered angrily out the front display window. Those good-for-nothing-rabble-rousers had been picketing around his illustrious store for an hour now, and his painful headache had grown tenfold within that time. Casting his glance elsewhere, he was rewarded with the sight of a potential customer. Straightening up, he smoothed down his navy blue suit and plastered a winning smile onto his face and waited for the customer to enter. And he waited. And he waited. Seven excruciatingly long minutes later, Tom Nook looked out the front display window again. His eyes widened in astonishment. Another half-witted person had joined the rabble-rousers!

* * *

Gigi had been on her way to Nookington's to purchase a wonderfully chic white and gold regal vanity that Mr. Tom Nook had informed her was in stock. She had barely enough time to comment on Carmen's extremely, shall we say interesting, wardrobe before she came to acquire her new furniture. Turning the corner, she had been amazed to see Felicity, Merry and Wolfgang marching ferociously around the front of Nookington's Department Store with black and red signs. So she waited paitently for them to move so she could get her regal vanity. Tired of waiting for them to move out of her way, she struck up a conversation with Merry.

"Must you all be so noisy? It sounds like a protest." Gigi said, admonishing them.

"Good!" Merry said and then forcefully shouted out, "Down with Nook!"

"What!?"

"I said GOOD!" Merry shouted, wondering if the frog was losing her hearing.

"Oh my! Why is that good?" Poor Gigi was shocked beyond belief.

"Because we are protesting!" Merry cried out, thinking that Gigi had lost her common sense along with her hearing.

"What ever for?" Gigi asked, her arms akimbo.

"He scammed Felicity out of ten thousand bells!"

"So?" Gigi shrugged her shoulders. "It happens to those with tiny brains all the time."

"For ten years?!" Merry insisted, fuming.

"Well..." Gigi's high praise for Tom Nook was being reassessed in her mind, and eventually decided to do the impossible.

"Well what?" Wolfgang asked, approaching the Gigi and Merry.

"Well give me a sign!" Gigi cried out as the other three looked on in amazement.

Grabbing a sign, Gigi shouted vigorously, "Down with prices! Down with Tom Nook!"

* * *

Tom Nook, the proud owner and manager of Nookington's, looked on in amazement as one of his loyal customers joined the crazy rabble-rousers. What had happened? He was always positive towards is customers, and he always tried to help the community with fundraisers and ordering anything a customer asked specifically for. He would admit that sometimes he would charge a little more then what an item was worth and he would buy an item from a seller for less then what the original price, but it was nothing to get upset about. So what if everyone's rent was different even if they all had the same house? None of them would ever find out. Even if they did, they couldn't do anything about it, the foolish idiots. So what was the protesting about?

"Down with prices! Down with Tom Nook!"

The chanting continued, annoying Tom Nook immensely. Suddenly, a silence evaded the courtyard and Tom Nook sighed, hopefully the picketing was over. One lone voice was then heard shouting energetically.

"Occupy Tom Nook!"

"Oh lord," Tom Nook thought. "Here we go again.

* * *

**AN: Please feed the poor little button review button! Remember: the more reviews I recieve, the quicker the next chapter will be up. **

**P.S Thanks to Amy (a.k.a Zelderp247) for Beta reading this chapter! You are amazing Amypants. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

A deafening noise reached Town Hall. Mayor Tortimer raised his majestic head, adjusted his glasses and called out feebly: "Heh"

Shaken up, Pelly ran to the window next to the ATM. "What was that sound!" She cried out, racing out the door; completely forgetting about the aging tortoise in the back room.

"What was that you said?" The mayor grabbed his old wooden cane (which he had acquired from Nookington's for 1,000 bells) and pushed open the swinging gate to his office, searching for the pelican.

Sighing at the new generation's speed, Tortimer lumbered out of the building and followed a flummoxed Pelly down the worn stone path.

* * *

"Down with prices! Down with Nook!"

Nodding his head somberly, Mayor Tortimer viewed the scene through his glasses, precariously perched on his nose. A fairly large groups of villagers was parading around Nookington's carrying signs and chanting. Turning to his assistant, Pelly, Tortimer asked a very obvious question, "Are they protesting?"

Pelly looked at the old tortoise in exasperation. "Yes sir, they are protesting."

Shaking his head sadly, Tortimer wondered when his calm, peaceful town had become filled with rioters. The new generation sure was loud.

What a scene! Pelly was aghast at all of the protesters. All of her friends were there; Merry, Felicity, Wolfgang, even the snobby Gigi was dirtying her hands, protesting Nookington's high prices. What an amazing sight. Glancing at the aging mayor beside her, Pelly had a pretty good idea that Tortimer wasn't very happy about this new protest, and was more than likely shaking his head at the 'new generation'.

"Pelly." Mayor Tortimer croaked out, pulling on her sleeve.

"Yes Mayor?" She asked, gazing down at him.

"We need to talk to that youngster Tommy Nook."

Resisting the urge to giggle at the word youngster refer to Tom Nook, much less calling him Tommy of all things, Pelly grabbed the old man's hand and pushed through the protesters, dodging signs and feet.

* * *

Eventually they reached the store entrance, where Nook was pacing up and down, peering out the elegant glass door every so often. When he caught sight of the two of them, a small, hopeful smile came upon his face. Mayor Tortimer spoke first.

"So Tom, it seems that we have a group of rioters on our hands."

"Yes sir, Mister Mayor, sir." Nook scowled, "Those rabble-rousers won't leave, and I think we need to revert to desperate measures."

"Well, I don't know." The mayor tapped his chin thoughtfully, we don't even have a police force in our little village."

"Do we really need the police? I have a few people I know that could take care of this quickly with little fuss. I might be able to call them in."

"I don't know..." Tortimer said, thoughtfully.

"It looks like you need a new gold plated cane, I just recived a new one from my suppliers. How would you like that one?" Nook's smile was at full wattage.

Tortimer's eyes had lit up at the thought of a gold cane. "I would love a gold cane."

"Alrighty then, I'll call my supplier right now."

"Don't forget to call your chums too, so they can take care of our problem." Tortimer said, winking at Nook.

"I'll get right on it Mayor." Nook replied, a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Pelly looked on in amazement. Had the usually honest Mayor Tortimer just accepted a bribe?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Down with prices! Down with Nook!"

The chanting could be heard from the bus station, where Melba was getting off the dinky yellow bus, dragging her green suitcase behind her. As soon as she stepped foot on the cobblestones, Kapp'n floored it and sped away from the town. Sighing, Melba dragged her suitcase to the Town Hall, because she needed to pick up the key to her new house. Sighing, she pushed the heavy oak door open with her back.

Turing around, she was greeted with a cold empty room, completely devoid of any people. She dropped her full suitcase on the floor, and rang the bell on the front desk.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" She peered over the counter. Her calls were answered with a cold silence.

Shrugging her shoulders, she swung herself on the counter, set on waiting for the town clerk. She swung her legs back and forth, contemplating her move to the new town. Back in City, she had been living paycheck to paycheck, just trying to pay the rent on her tiny apartment above her job working at the movie theater as a usher. It had been a godsend when she had seen the advertisement for cheap housing in a nearby town, she jumped for joy. She had quickly gone to the pay phone and called up the advertiser, a Mr. Nook, and put down a rent payment for the first month. So, here she was, waiting for Mr. Nook to come and show her new house to her.

Suddenly, the large oak door swung open and a young pelican and an elderly tortoise walked in. Melba quickly hopped off the counter and flashed a mega-watt smile at them.

"Hello!" She chirped, as the two looked at her curiously. "I'm Melba!"

"Hello Melba." The pelican said, sticking her hand out. "I'm Pelly, the town clerk."

"That youngster Tommy Nook sure is fast about calling his people." The old tortoise said, shaking his head.

"Nook?" Melba asked. "Is he here?"

"Yes. He's at his store looking for you I think." Pelly said. "Why?"

"Well he said that he would show me to my new house." Melba said, "But he hasn't shown up yet."

"Well, Tom Nook is a little busy right now, but I'll call him and see if there is someone to help you." Pelly offered reaching for the phone.

Nodding her head, Melba settled back on her heels, hoping that someone would come for her.

Eventually, Pelly got off of the phone, and smiled at Melba. "Tommy and Timmy will be over in a second. Those two will help you with whatever you need."

* * *

**AN: I've finally resurrected OTN! Ah, the way I have missed this! You wonderful reviewers have made me so guilty about letting it go and so I am going to try to finish it. You guys are great. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay with this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Poppy skipped happily through town, chattering happily to herself. It was a warm spring night, and she wanted to enjoy it before the hot summer came. Nodding hello to those who passed her, she was surprised to see Tom Nook's twin nephews escorting a koala around town. The twins were looking very serious, while the koala was peering curiously around, smiling.

Poppy approached the trio and beamed at them. "Hello Timmy and Tommy!"

"Hello Miss Poppy…Poppy!" The two boys chorused.

"Hello." Poppy stuck her hand out at the koala. "My name is Poppy."

"Nice to meet you." The koala said. "My name is Melba. I just moved here from the city."

"The city! My word! this must be quite a change of pace for you, living in the country now." Poppy chattered.

"I hope so," Melba said, "The fast life is not for me. I'm actually hoping to find a job somewhere."

"A job?" Poppy tittered. "There are no jobs around here nutty."

"Oh no." Melba's face fell. "How am I going to buy food? And water?"

"Don't worry! You can fish, collect bugs, and collect fruit and sell it to Tom Nook." Poppy beamed at Melba.

"Yes! …yes!" The Nook boys chorused. "Uncle Nook will take anything you want to sell! ...sell! "

Melba smiled at the two little raccoons and then turned her attention back to Poppy. "Well I'll see you later Poppy, it was nice to meet you!"

"Good bye Melba! Good bye Tommy and Timmy!" Poppy waved at their retreating backs.

Poppy skipped through town, admiring the beautiful trees and flowers. She smiled as a group of tiger butterflies flew past her face, dancing gracefully in the wind. She peered up at the blazing sun, enjoying the warmth given off by the spring sun. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her Sunny Parasol to keep from getting sunburn. Opening the parasol, she nodded a greeting to Pokoe, who was walking along with Eunice and Bud.

"Yoo-hoo! Poppy!" Eunice called out. "We're headed to Nookington's to watch the protesters! Such fun!"

"Would you like to come and join us?" Pokoe called out, smiling brightly.

"No thank you." Poppy smiled an apology. "Have a nice time though."

"Aright then Poppy! Have a nice day!" Eunice called and the trio set out toward Nookington's.

Waving at their retreating backs, Poppy skipped over the river bridge, heading toward the wide open waters of the big blue ocean.

* * *

**AN: So? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Tell me your imput please! Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:A new chapter of Occupy Tom Nook! Woot! Written in less then an hour, and kind of a filler chapter. Remember to read and review!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Melba followed Tommy and Timmy through the town, pausing occasionally to meet new neighbors. Tommy and Timmy walked in front of her, talking animatedly to each other, the occasional laugh emitting from one of them. Crossing over a small stream, Melba looked down and observed the small black shadows of fish swimming under the dark blue water.

Passing under a grove of beautiful fruit trees, Melba saw a little clearing with three houses surrounding a large rock. The houses were quaint with shingled roofs and white washed siding. She smiled as Timmy and Tommy took her hands and excitedly dragged her to the smallest of the buildings.

"Here is your house Miss Melba… Melba!" Tommy and Timmy sang, smiling gleefully up at her.

Melba stepped back and surveyed her new home. It was whitewashed building with a dark blue shingled roof and a cute little wooden Dutch door. Coming over to her, Tommy pulled a golden key out of his blue blazer pocket and handed it to her.

"Here is the key to your house Miss Melba." Tommy said, while his twin brother stayed silent, a happy smile on his face.

Taking the key from his hands, Melba stepped up to the door and inserted it into the gold keyhole in the door. Turing the key, she heard the lock click and then opened the Dutch door. The smell of decay hit her nostrils, making her recoil. Looking around, she realized that Tommy and Timmy had disappeared, leaving her on her own to sort out this problem. Sighing, Melba stepped in and looked around. The room was tiny, with only two windows that were encrusted with dirt. A small cardboard box sat in the corner with a small desk lamp sitting on top of it.

Something small scurried across Melba's foot, and looking down, she realized that cockroaches had taken over the floor over her abode. Raising her other foot up, she stamped on the cockroach, hearing a victorious crunching sound as the nasty bug died. Quickly scurrying around the small room, Melba rampaged, killing all of the disgusting cockroaches under her dainty shoes. Satisfied that all of the bugs had been eradicated, she crossed her arms in victory. Placing her hands on the old walls, she realized that the whole house was covered with a thick layer of dust. She sneezed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. How many problems did this house have? Sighing, Melba pulled an old rag from out of the cardboard box and started the impossible task of cleaning up the decrepit cottage.

* * *

**AN: So... Good? Bad? Ehh? I love hearing your imput on the story! Remember to review!**


End file.
